Fish for Happy
by CityElectric
Summary: A little Happy looks clearly hungry. Natsu and Lisanna try to get him some food, but it turns out to be harder than they thought...


"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed when she saw the small pink-haired boy. "Natsu! Happy looks unhappy!""Huh?" Natsu had come sprinting out of the forest when Lisanna called him out. "He looks unhappy?" Lisanna nodded."He does! Oh, Natsu, what should we do?" Natsu thought about it for a while."I know what makes me happy!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Eating!""But what do little cats like Happy eat?" Lisanna asked. Natsu thought again."I heard cats really like fish! And since I'm the father, I should be the one getting food!" He proudly knocked himself on the chest. "So, I'm off, fishing! Will you make a fire to cook on?""Wouldn't it be more convenient if you made the fire?" Lisanna asked. " I mean, you can breathe fire, I can't.""But the mother is supposed to cook and make the fire, right?" Natsu asked. "I mean, if I'd do it, it wouldn't be real, would it?" Lisanna shook her head. "Well, I'm off then!" Natsu dashed away at full speed."Natsu! You're forgetting the fishing rod!" Lisanna shouted, but it was too late already. She sighed and went in to make a fire. She looked at the little Happy. "It'll be alright," she said to him, "Natsu is getting fish for you.""Aye..." Happy said, weakly."I'm going to get some wood for the fire, okay?" she asked to Happy. Happy muttered another weak 'aye', and Lisanna went off.

Meanwhile, Natsu had arrived at the small lake he'd usually go to fish. It was filled with fish, so he'd usually get one or two fast. It was then when he finally noticed he had forgotten the fishing rod and the bait. He thought about what he should do now. He could go back and grab the rod and bait, but he didn't feel like it. Then, he suddenly remembered seeing a picture of a bear grabbing fish out of a river with his paw. What a bear can, I can do too, he thought. He sat down at the river bank and stared deep and hard into the water, trying to spot the returned to the little house with arms full of wood. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed. She sat down to rest for a while. She pulled Happy on her lap and started petting him. After a while she felt like she had enough energy again to start a fire, so she started building a fire was harder than she thought. She knew how to build a pile of wood, so it would burn, but she didn't know how to set fire to the wood. Usually, Natsu would use his magic to start the fire, but he was out fishing. She thought about it long and hard. Lisanna herself wasn't able to use any fire magic, so she'd have to get the fire started by hand. Suddenly she remembered that one could get a fire started by placing a stick with a sharp point on a piece of wood and twisting it around really hard. She looked for a stick like that and started twisting it between her hands. While Lisanna was trying to get the fire going, Natsu was coming to the conclusion that fishing with your bare hands was harder than he had thought. Sometimes he felt something slippery slipping through his hands, but he wasn't able to get a good grip on the thing. More often, though, the fish swam away the moment he put his hand in the water. When that happened, he'd have to wait until they returned. Most of the time, he was too impatient and he started splashing in the water. Then he remembered he had to catch fish for the little Happy and he sat down at the lakeside again, waiting for the fish to was getting concerned. It had been three hours since Natsu had left and the fire still wasn't going. Happy had made a few more weak sounds, but he had been quiet for a while already. Lisanna went over to Happy and picked him up. He didn't look good to Lisanna. When she hugged him and he didn't react at all, she started to panic. _Natsu's been gone for so long now and Happy isn't reacting at all! What should I do?_ She decided to go and look for Natsu. She held Happy tight and walked into the forest."Natsu! Where are you?" she shouted. After she had been searching like this for over an hour, she noticed it was getting dark outside. Lisanna was scared. She couldn't find Natsu anywhere and Happy had gone limp in her hands. She started to cry. She ran back to the little house, from which she went to the Fairy Tail guild building."Mira-nee, Mira-nee!" Lisanna came running in, crying. Mirajane looked around, tearing her angry glare from Erza."What's wrong, Lisanna?" she asked when she saw how distressed Lisanna looked. **"**Happy... He isn't moving! And Natsu was getting fish for him, because he said he looked hungry, but he has been gone for hours how!" She cried. "What should I do?" **"**Fish?" Mirajane asked. "Don't young cats drink just milk?" **"**And don't worry about Natsu, he can take care of himself perfectly fine," Erza added. "The fool..." she muttered, nearly unhearable.**"**Mirajane is right," Macao said, "young cats drink milk from their mother. Happy might have wings and be blue, but I don't think that's any different. I'll go and grab some milk for you, okay?" He stood up and disappeared behind the bar, looking for milk. A few moments later he returned with a small bottle of milk. "That should do." He handed the bottle to Lisanna. Lisanna opened Happy's mouth and poured a little splash of milk in his mouth. Happy visibly swallowed and opened his mouth for more. Lisanna kept feeding Happy this way. Once the bottle was empty, Happy uttered a small, but content 'aye' and fell asleep. Lisanna smiled to Mirajane in relief.**"**Happy is good now," Lisanna said, "but what about Natsu?" And just as she had said Natsu's name, he came running in with a big fish in his hands. **"**I got one!" he exclaimed happily. "But why weren't you at the house any more?" Mirajane walked over to Natsu and hit him on his head. **"**How dare you?" she yelled. "Making my little sister worried! You should have seen how she came in here!" She punched him again. **"**Autch! I was going to get fish! For Happy! I forgot the fishing pole, so I caught it with my bare hands!" He punched Mirajane back. **"**Don't fight, you two." Makarov interrupted them. "Happy is fed now, Natsu is back, everything is fine now. Let's cook that fish and eat it all together!" **"**Yes!" Natsu exclaimed. His stomach grumbled. Everyone laughed. **"**Guess your stomach agrees with us!" Makarov night, the fish was cooked and everybody present had a good time. It ended in a big guild brawl as usual, because Mirajane stole Erza's cake, who in turn pushed Gray over. Gray thought it had been Natsu and, well, it doesn't really deserve more explanation. Natsu was back, Happy was happy again and everything was well.

* * *

I wrote this for JoshCave, but I guess you might want to read this as well... Plus, this is at the moment the easiest way of getting this to you! The ending is pretty much crap... /shot


End file.
